Perceiving Nightmares
by Leafeytale
Summary: (Oneshot) Apollo wakes up from a terrifying dream. Athena noticing this, trys to help. But they descover something new about Apollo's ability. (Could be Justicykes or it could be friendship)


**Hi guys! I normally don't write FanFictions too often but I had this idea and I had to write it!**

 **I had a headcannon that when Apollo was either really stressed or guilty. His perceive ability would go nuts. This headcannon came from a different fic that was really good! I hope you enjoy!**

" _I...I can't breath….what's happening…._ " I thought. I was drowning in what seemed like an ocean, but instead of a calming blue, it was a dark red like blood. I tried to swim up to the surface but my body wouldn't let me. " _Help!! Please someone help!!_ " I cried using my cords of steel. Then to my surprise. A ghostly figure came into my vision. " _Apollo….you failed me….why did you let me die!"_ My eyes widened. The ghost looked like my late friend, Clay Terran. " _W-What do you mean…_ " I whimpered. " _You let your bracelet take over you! You accused your own coworker!"_ The ghost yelled clearly in rage. " _...but I forgive you._ " He said in a mocking tone. At these words, my bracelet reacted. " _It isn't your fault._ " Clay continued. He kept sputtering lies at me and my eyes stung. It was getting more and more painful at the minute. " _S-Stop!! Please stop!!_ " I yelled. It hurt so bad, I wanted this all to end. All of a sudden, A knife similar to the knife that took Clay's life formed In Clay's hands. " _I'm just doing what is best for everyone. So understand...that nobody WILL or EVER forgive you_." I tried to retort but as I tried, he stabbed me in the chest

 _He wasn't lying that time_

I woke up screaming, putting my hand on my chest trying to calm down from the horrid dream. My surroundings looked not from my home but of the Wright Anything Agency. I looked around to see if anyone was still here. Nobody in sight... I looked at the clock and it read 2:47. It's kinda funny how Mr. Wright or Athena didn't even wake me up to make me go home. Maybe they knew my sleep schedule was messed up somehow. Images from my dream kept appearing. " _Was it really my fault?"_ I thought. " _Was I the reason Clay died?"_ This question lingered in my head. I looked at the gold bracelet that is snug on my wrist. "This is my fault, me ANS my weird power that I don't even understand! Am I some sort of monster?!" I yelled out loud. I have nobody to explain this weird ability. Well Trucy has it but she doesn't even understand to much of it herself. "I wish I understood more..." I whispered to myself. "Apollo? Are you talking to yourself again?" I heard a female voice. I knew that voice, it was Athena.

O-oh hi!" I studdered. I forgot Athena like to stay late when she has to study a case. She walked over to sit by me. "I heard you screaming, are you ok?" I honestly didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to be a burden on Athena. "Oh I was watching a video and I got jumpscared!" I lied. "...Apollo you can't lie to me." Athena said plainly. I really can't hide anything from her. "I had a nightmare, that's it and all." I responded quickly trying to change the subject. "I heard a lot of fear in your voice. Are you sure your ok?" Athena questioned. "It's a nightmare Athena. Aren't we all scared of nightmares." I retorted. "Well, yea, but I heard a lot of it. Apollo, tell me what happened." I started to lose my patience. "No, you get back to what you were doing. You have a case tomorrow." She frowned a little, knowing what I was doing. "Apollo stop pushing me away! Is this about what happened back in December?" "No, leave me alone, I'm fine." I raised my voice. Athena, clearly not taken back, showed a more angrier expression. "Let me help you!!" "You wouldn't understand!!" I yelled. This time, Athena stayed silent. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. What did it mean, disbelief that I'm not talking or is it another reason? "...so much sadness." She said quietly. "Apollo...what's wrong?" She put her hand on my shoulder. I might as well tell her.

I started from the beginning of my dream...to where is was drowning. Athena pulled up the mood matrix so she can see a visual on what I experienced. I continued and mentioned how Clay was there and saying lies and lies to me. I finished it off with telling her about how I got stabbed by Clay. I saw Athena flinch when I said the last parts. "A-Alright...now that I got a visual. Now I can help!" "I'm fine Athena, I'm over it already." "Clearly you aren't! The mood matrix shows fear all over the place!" "I'm fine Athena. I'm really fine." "You showed most fear though when Clay started to say lies to you. Why is that?" She asked. "Well. My eyes stung and my bracelet was really tight on my wrist. And I couldn't move my body." "Hmm...has your ability ever gone weird or anything of that sorts?" She asked. "How does that have to do with it?" I questioned. "Well maybe when someone lies to you constantly, it does physical damage to you! Like you can't stop perceiving!" She concluded. "...I have no idea what your talking about...but one time when I was young, I got really stressed and my eyes started to hurt really bad." I added. Athena thought for a moment. "Maybe when your under a lot of stress, your ability activates and it does physical damage to you because you have nothing to perceive!" She said proudly. I sat their with a completely confused expression. "...I lost you when you said 'stress.'" "Oh come on, give me some slack, I may have discovered something cool about you!" "It's not cool when that pain is applied to me." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well. With that part out of the way. Let's move on." She scrolled to the last picture of when Clay stabbed me in the dream.

When I saw the image, I felt my face cringe. My best friend, my brother, stabbing me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Athena looked at me. "Are you ok Apollo, you just looked like you saw a ghost." "I-I'm fine Athena.." I responded, trying not to show my emotions. "Are you sure? Is it the picture that is making you upset?" After she said that, she closed out Widget and put her hand on my back. "I'm fine! Really Athena." I said, trying to convince her I was fine. In total truth, I just wanted to go home, see Calico, and lay on my bed and maybe even read a book. But I was stuck doing this, can I just forget about this stupid dream. I don't want to think about all the pain I've gave out to everyone, even poor Trucy. Images from the special trial appeared in my mind. Athena's saddened face, Mr. Wright's despair. The Phantom's smug look. The guilt was coming back. May Clay was right to kill me. I deserve all that pain. My eyes started to sting. "Apollo!! Earth to Apollo!" I heard. The pain kept getting stronger and stronger, just like in my dream. I cried out in pain and put my hands to my head. I heard a surprise yelp come from Athena. I looked around and the whole room looked distorted. Reds, purples and blacks filled my vision. What was wrong with me?! Why do my eyes hurt so bad?! All of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It felt...kinda comforting. The pain started to fade away. All that was left were wet streaks across my cheeks. I looked to the side to see Athena hugging me with a fearful look. "A-Athena...what happened?" "A-Apollo your ok! Your eyes were flashing like this red color a-and you were yelling and crying!" Maybe what Athena said about me being stressed was true, dang my ability is so unpredictable. I hug Athena back tightly. Aside from Clay. She understood me and wanted to help me always. "Thank you Athena...Thank you for everything..." "Why are you thanking me?" "For being a great friend, and being their when nobody else is there." "Oh Apollo! You have helped me through rough times too! Look! You even saved me from falling into despair! Thank YOU Apollo!" Athena sounded so happy. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Your welcome Athena."


End file.
